A conventional technique regarding a vehicle seat moving apparatus of this type is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-39622. As shown in FIG. 17, this conventional vehicle seat moving apparatus has a rotation base 102 for rotating a seat main body 101 between a position where it faces the front side of the vehicle and a position where it faces a door opening K, and a slide base 103 is provided to the rotation base 102 so as to be horizontally movable. Further, a seat support base 105 is supported on the slide base 103 via a vertically rotatable four-bar linkage mechanism 104 that is constituted of an upper link arm 104a and a lower link arm 104b. The seat main body 101 is supported on the seat support base 105 so as to be horizontally movable in the same direction as the moving direction of the slide base 103. The seat main body 101 can move in the vehicle width direction between the interior and the exterior of the vehicle cabin via the door opening K when it moves relative to the seat support base 105 at the position where it faces the door opening K.
Further, an ascent/descent guide pin 106 as an ascent/descent guide member is provided to an end of the rotation base 102 so that the lower link arm 104b of the four-bar linkage mechanism 104 is supported by the ascent/descent guide pin 106. Therefore, when the slide base 103 is moved so as to approach the door opening K while the seat main body 101 moved to the exterior of the vehicle cabin, the lower link arm 104b of the four-bar linkage mechanism 104 downwardly rotates while sliding on the ascent/descent guide pin 106 so that the seat main body 101 moves from a raised position to a lowered position while maintaining a horizontal posture. When the slide base 103 moves away from the door opening K, the lower link arm 104b is upwardly rotated while sliding on the ascent/descent guide pin 106 so that the seat main body 101 moves from the lowered position to the raised position. The lower link arm 104b is formed in a curved configuration in order to move the seat main body 101 up and down along a predetermined path.